It's All Just a Game
by Remery
Summary: Himeka is just a normal girl with an obsession with video games. The day she met one of the blade children, her life was turned upside down and now she's the most confused person on the whole entire planet. Eyes x OC
1. Arrested

"Aww man! I"m gonna be late!" you yelled running out of your house with your bookbag. Monday mornings always do this to you, you stay up all night playing video games, then you can't wake up. So you end up being late. Today was different though. You were actually looking forward to school, because afterwards you got to play the newest edition to the Guitar Hero collection, Guitar Hero 3 : Legends of Rock. "Excuse me, pardon me" you said squeezing through the crowd of people that blocked your way. You breathed a sigh of relief when you got out of the crowd. "Why does this always happen to me?" you asked aloud and continued to run. That is until you bumped into someone. "Itai" you muttered rubbing your head. Whoever you had bumped into had made you hit your head on the fountain "Are you alright?" the person asked as they held out their hand. "Yea, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" you said as you looked up to the person. OMFG! FANGIRL MOMENT! Staring right back at you was _the _Eyes Rutherford, famous 17 year old pianist. "I'm really, really sorry" you said. Now you felt like crap, he was probably gonna sue you or something. Then the clock rang and it meant it was 8 O' clock. You let go of his hand and ran off. "It was nice meeting you!" you yelled back as you almost tripped over a rock. He just watched you run like the idiot you where and looked down. You had dropped your most favoritest thing in the whole wide world, your DS.

"MISS HIMEKA! YOU'RE LATE AGAIN!" your homeroom teacher yelled slamming her hand on the table and grabbing her coffee mug. "Well I'm glad to accept your praise ma'm" you said grinning. "I WASN'T PRAISING YOU!" she yelled as she squeezed the mug so hard it broke, coffee flowing onto her desk. She was quiet for a moment, until she opened her eyes. "AH! IT BURNS!" she yelled clutching her hand and the girls in your class giggled. She shot them a death glare and started to yell at them. You took this time to make a run for it. And so you did, you ran, out the doors, ran until salvation was ahead of you. And by salvation I mean your favorite video game store. You felt like someone was watching you, but there was no one behind you. You opened the door and hi-fived the owner, Haru. "Sup Haru" you said getting a soda off the counter and sitting down. "Nothing much, you ready to try Guitar Hero 3 out?" he asked as he turned the X Box 360 on. "You bet" you said putting your feet up on a table. "Then let the game begin" he said throwing you a controller.

"Victory is mine!" you yelled throwing the controller down as the screen flashed. "Here's your fifty" he said handin you the money. "No no Haru. Today I'm going to buy a new game, so keep it until I'm done" you said as you went to the back of the store and looked through the DS games. You found one that you wanted, Children of Mana, and said "I'll take this one and this magazine. I'll take an Icee too" you said. For a game shop, it sold food too, junk food to be exact. But hey, junk food feeds the soul, as you would quote. "Alright" he said handing you your stuff and the rest of your money. You shoved it into your bookbag and said "Well see you Haru. I should be getting back to school" "Alright, I'll see you after school" he said as you waved. "I'm gonna leave my bag here, so take care of it ok" you said "Mkay".You walked slowly to school, knowing it would be hell when you got there. While you were walking you felt like you were being watched again, and turned around, but saw nothing. You shrugged it off and continued walking looking through your magazine. You'd think that once you were out of school, you'd stay out, but in your case, your parents would take your video games away if you didn't go back.

You sighed as you saw the gates of school were closed. You looked at your clock and it was about 10:40, then you looked back at the gates Guess I'll have to climb my way in you thought as. Then you felt something against your back. "Stay quiet and you won't die" "Am I being arrested?" you asked putting your hands up. "I said be quit" the person said as they dug the object deeper into your back. Your many years of House of the Dead : 4 told you that, the object was a gun. "What do you want from me?" you ask as they made you walk. You sighed as continued to walk, they lead you to a van and stuck you into the trunk. You sat there until they entered through the passenger door. Then the card started. Hm, so there are two people here you thought as you shifted into a more comfortable position. Then you felt your cell phone vibrate, but left it alone.

After a while, you felt the van come to a stop and the two people opened their doors and stepped out. The trunk opened and you were forced onto the ground, then you were handcuffed. Damn, I am being arrested you thought as they made you walk into a hotel type place. Then they went through the elevator and threw you into a pitch-black room and left. "Why is it always me?" you asked aloud "Hime is that you?" someone asked. You recognized the nickname. "Hiyono?" you asked "Hime! It is you!" she said "Where are you?" you asked. Then you got an idea, you threw your cell phone onto the ground and it illuminated the room for a while. You saw Hiyono tied to a chair and there was a little girl next to her. "Hey who are you?" you asked "I'm Rio" she said. "So ugh, ehy are we here?" you asked. "Well it's hard to explain" Hiyono said. Then she explained to you about the blade children and the hunters. "So why am I here?" you asked. "I don't know" Hiyono said. Rio turned to you and asked "Have you met someone named Eyes Rutherford?" "I don't know him, but I bumped into him this morning" you said. "Then that's why. The hunters must have been spying and think that you know him" "Oh. I don't get it" you said


	2. Eyes Rutherford

"I don't get it" you mumbled as you lay on your back in the dark room. You were forming a plan to get out of here and leave poor Ryo and Hiyono to suffer. What a cruel person you were. Jkayy. :P You were gonna go run to the police so you wouldn't feel bad.

"What are you thinking about?" Ryo asked "My awsome escape plan" "Really? How's it going?" Hiyono asked. "I'm just gonna run as fast as I can" you said with a nod. Both Ryo and Hiyono sweatdropped. "What? It's not like they're gonna kill us! They obviously want something" you said "True" "I told you so"

"So you're just gonna run?" "Yea" "Okayyy". You picked up your cell phone with your teeth and threw it under a table. You were gonna leave it here when you ran. You waited for another hour and finally, you heard footsteps. You stood up and stayed near the door. Then it opened. Two men came in and tried the lightswitches, they were broken. They walked into the room and kicked Hiyono in the leg "OWWW!" she said and jumped. You took this opportunity to sneak out. You made it past the second floor and when you were about to open the door, you heard a gunshot. You got all freaked out "Maybe they do have guns!" you yelled and ran out the door

and onto the streets yelling like a crazy person. It was a miracle that you got out, except, you were standing outside the police station, and you couldn't open the door because of the handcuffs. "Whay must you thwart me?" you asked glaring at them as if they would magically fall off. Then the door in front of you opened and you saw a woman with black hair dressed in a gray suit.

"May I help you?" she asked. You walked in and explained to her and her partner what happened. "What's your name?" she asked "Himeka Matsuda" you said. "So you;re Ayumu's uptight step sister!?" you asked. She glared and asked "What?" "He's always saying how uptight you areand how you treat him like a slave" she looked angry right about now "but then he says how you work really hard and how when you're not tired from work you're an amazing person" you finished. She looked all happy now "Aww! Did he really say that?" she asked hopefully. "Honest! He even said he won't mind cooking for you more often!"you said. Now she looked all happy and stuff and there were weird sparkles everywhere. "Ms. Madoka?" you asked. "Yea?" "What about my friends?" "oh."

Detective Madoka and her Assistant Mr. Wataya told you to go home and they'd take care of everything. So you were currently sitting on your bed hugging your large penguin plushie. You were worried about Hiyono and that girl Ryo. But most of all you were worried about your cell phone. "Oh, Robert. I hope you're okay" you mumbled.

Anime tears ran down your cheeks and you bit on your penguin's head. What an overexaggeration. You looked around your room and saw a box that wasn't there this morning. You dropped the penguin on the bed and walked over to the box. It was a package from your parents. You mushroom sighed and opened it. Inside was a collection of CDs. You pulled one out and looked at the cover. Eyes Rutherford. "Oh shit" You remembered that you had not only left your cellphone at the hotel, you had also dropped your DS on your way to school. Soon you were sitting on the bit biting the penguin and crying again while piano music played in the background.You stopped for a minute and listened to the song.

It was a really pretty piece that sounded like it would be played at some fancy opera house.It was about midnight when you finally went to sleep and you wished that you would have known how Hiyono and Ryo were.

You opened your eyes lazily and looked at the clock. Tuesday, 5:30 am. You groaned and sat up. You looked around your room and saw it was pitch black. With a yawn you got up and dropped your penguin on the floor. Stepping over it, you walked over to the bathroom and went in. You stripped off your pajamas and placed them in the clothes shoot/hamperbefore you turned the water on. You waited for the water to heat up before you stepped in. You were still a bit tired as you ran your pomegranate scented shampoo through your black locks. You stepped out and wrapped a towel around yourself, turning the water off as you walked out the door. 5:55 am. You dried your hair and put on your school clothes, thenyou went back to sleep. BUZZ! BUZZ! Your eyes snapped open and your alarm clak rang that it was 7:15 am, time to eat breakfast and get your sorry ass out of bed. "Damn school" you mumbled as you brushed your hair and walked downstairs. Your maids were cooking breakfast for you "Hi!" one of them greeted. "Morning Ai!" you said stuffing your facewith pancakes and toast. "You need to not eat so fast! You're gonna get sick!" she said. "Okay" you said as you downed the glass of milk. "Ah! Well I'm off to school!" you said grabbign your bag and running out the door. You saw Ayumu walking down the street and tackled him. "AYU! My dear! We haven;t seen eachother in ages!" you said hugging his leg.

"My name is Ayumu, now could you please let go of my leg" he said annoyed "But Ayu-chan! Hey, where's Hiyono?" you asked "She's already at school, she called me yesterday about what happened" "Oh. So how are you? I haven't talked to you in a while" you said. "I'm fine" he said and walked forward. You followed until you saw the school in sight.

You groaned and ran towrd the enterance where Hiyono was. "Hiyono! I'm so glad you're alright!" you yelled smothering her with hugs. "I'm fine" she said petting yor head. Ayumu sighed and walked to the stairs "I'll be on the roof if you need me" he said and walked up.

All your classes seemed to go by superfast. P.E, English, Math, Science, History, Lunch, More Math, Elective, & then Computer. The last bell of the day rang and all the students headed to their homerooms. You dropped your stuff off and walked outside. You were greeted by your lovely friends. Hiyo & Ayu. "Ayu-chan! You're so nice! You waited for me!" you saidlatching yourself to his arm as Hiyono had a hysterical giggle fit. "Someday, I'm gonna marry a man like you. Smart, lazy, & knows how to cook" you said going off into dream land. He sighed and mumbled something earning a "Deadly Hiyono Punch". You laughed as he rubbed his forehead. "Well bye you guys" you said, walking toward your house.

When you got there all your maidswere acting like little school girls. "Miss Himeka! You won't believe who came by today!" one said "I didn;t know you knew famous people!" "What?" you asked looking puzzled. One maid stepped up and said "Earlier today someone very special came by to drop something off for you" "Who might that be?" you asked dropping your bag. "Eyes Rutherford!" After his name was saidthe whole fawning over him & acting like school girls started again. "He came by to give you this" another maid said handing you a white box. You opened it and inside were your cell phone & DS. You felt your eyes widen in awe. "Wow" you mumbled. "He also left you these" she said pulling out a bouquet of white and red roses. You took them and saw a noteattached to them. You picked it up and opened it.

It read:

_Himeka,_

_It seems you left these items carelessly. You should really take more care of your belongings. By the way, Haru called. br_

_**Eyes Rutherford**_

_PS: I'd like to get a chance to meet you. So I am asking you to come to my concert on Saturday. I hope you do have time to come._

You had heard as school that the concert tickets were already sold out "How am I gonna--" you saw a white envelope and picked it up. Inside were two tickets to his concert. "Wow. Fancy rich bastards have a lot of time on their hands don't they" you muttered. "What?" "I don't think I'll go" you said. "But why?" "It was nice of him to bring my stuff by, but it seems weird that he'd want to meet me. I only bumped into him once & now it's like he knows me or something" "Oh"


End file.
